Untitled
by BurntToast113
Summary: I know it's a boring and unorigional title, but there were no titles that matched the meaning of the story. plz r&r! I made some changes to this story for those of you who read it.


Hey everybody! I made some corrections to this story. I also added some parts I think it needed.

I hope you like thisone! plz r&r.

* * *

Untitled

"_I shouldn't have come," she said softly looking at the old tree next to them and at the enchanted lake as its breeze started to its slender fingers around their heated bodies. Then she looked up into his piercing gray eyes. "But I had to."_

_The boy nodded knowingly, but didn't speak, so she continued. "I want you." Her eyes were swelling with tears. She was trembling and looked down. The boy reached his arm out and gently touched her own. "I need you." Her voice was just a faint whisper now. _

"_I know." The boy said to her. He removed his hand from her arm and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him again. Her eyes wondered across his pale skin, over his narrow lips and through his neatly kept white blonde hair until they fell again on his eyes. She looked into them so deeply. She could only see his gray eyes for a moment, then they turned a light shade of blue and she could see past what he so well hid from the world. Within his eyes she saw anger, passion and darkness as well as…no it couldn't be…but it was, fear. In his eyes she saw fear. _

_She looked at him…studied him, and he felt her curiosity and new found knowledge of what he was trying so hard to keep secret, behind the mask of his being. He averted his eyes. "Don't" she told him with more power than she'd wanted. She thought instantly that it was a mistake._

_He was about to leave when he turned around and looked back at her. He stared at her for a long time. At her tanned skin, noticing it looked as pale as his own in the moonlight. He stared of her rich, chocolate brown eyes wondering if they, too, held a secret. He then looked at her almost auburn, wavy hair, as it swerved slightly in the calm lake breeze. His eyes slowly averted their gaze to her lush, full lips. He wanted badly to leave but he was entranced by _her_ being. _

_He knelt down beside her and kissed her. His thin lips were soft against her own and his hands gentle as they explored her body. This was how she'd always imagined it. It wasn't too wild and it wasn't too neat, it was just emotions being let go. It was special. It was perfect. Then…his watch went off. It was one in the morning_

_She smiled softly and kissed him again, her eyes gently closed. She- _

"Hermione," came a loud voice. "Wake up. I'm leaving."

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked, first, at the alarm clock (it was the unforgettable time of 1:00) then up at the boy addressing her. "What? Where?" She asked looking around, realizing where she was. She was in his house. The house of Draco Malfoy. 4 years after that memorable night.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. He just left.

The door was still open when she got up. This was the same as other every morning – the same dream, same leaving, same realization…same Draco.

She didn't know why she stayed. She didn't want to. She couldn't stand being here. Every morning she debated leaving. Hell, every morning she debated over killing herself. She wanted to scream, to just get away. But at once she knew why she stayed, she wanted him. She wanted him for reasons that probably no one other than her would ever understand. She, herself didn't even understand. She also still found it hard to believe that after all this, the war, the death, the hate – even between the 2 of them – she could somehow still _need_ him. But she did. She would always need him.

Hermione got up to take a shower. While in the bathroom she turned on the fans and the blow drier. When she turned on the water, she made it as cold as it would go. She did her make-up putting on black eyeliner, blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Then she stepped into the shower fully clothed. The water felt freezing but purifying. She let her make-up run down her face, and let her clothes soak through. She knew that tears were rolling down her cheeks but the rushing water hid them. She let out loud screams that wouldn't be heard over all the noise she had created.

She stayed like this for about 45 minutes. Until her hands were wrinkly and she was violently shaking. Then she heard a knock on the door. She turned off the shower and opened the door. She was still soaked and somehow still had make up running from her eyes.

Draco was at the door. He didn't seem to notice how terrible she must look. He motioned for her to come sit on the bed. Then she saw a body next to it. Her eyes filled again with tears as she realized who it was. Her best friend. How could Draco do this to her?

Her expression showed shock, anger, love, and yes, fear. Fear like she'd seen in Draco's eyes 4 years earlier. "What I feared on that night," he started, as if he were reading her thoughts, "was you."

She didn't say anything, just felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate you like this." He said. "But you're perfect like this."

She'd wanted him to say this for a long time but at this moment she couldn't take it. She stood up slowly and backed away.

"I want you like this."

She was shaking her head slightly and backed into a nightstand. The nightstand her wand lay on. She picked it up and held it firmly in her hand, pointed straight at Draco.

He stood now, too. "I need you like this."

She couldn't take this. She didn't know why but now she felt something else for him too. Something so strong it started to take over her. "I hate you." She said.

"I hate you too."

She didn't ever want to talk to him again. Her emotions started to control her. She acted before she could stop herself. "Adavra Kadarvra!"

At first his expression was shocked, and then he was calm. That's when he said it "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled weakly, then he collapsed into a pile onto the floor. She was crying hard now, so hard it was hard for her to breath. Then she did what she'd wanted to do for a long time…she left.

In a way he would always be apart of her…a part she hated…a part she feared…a part she needed…a part she'd always love.

* * *

Thanks for reading...now, REVIEW!

xoxo


End file.
